Te entregas
by DragneelInc
Summary: Shoto siempre ha tenido todo lo que ha querido sin esforzarse realmente Estudiante de medicina en la prestigiosa Universidad UA el típico chico popular mujeriego, por el que las chicas se vuelven locas. Todo eso cambia gracias a la llegada de una chica dulce y hermosa que logra ganarse su corazón. KatsuDeku DabixDeku TodoDeku *Izukufem*
1. 1

**_"Los conozco bien sus besos de ginebra, están bordados de pasión"_**

_La gusana ciega – Te entregas_

_**•**_

_**•**_

_**•**_

_**•**_

️**_Shōto️_**

•

•

•

•

Me desperté con dolor de cabeza, sin saber en dónde estaba, me levanté con cuidado y vi una cabellera oscura que reconocía muy bien.

—Mierda, no otra vez — suspiré con fastidio.

Me levanté con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, no quería despertar a la chica con la que había cometido el error de acostarme otra vez.

Si Katsuki se entera seguro que me va a patear el trasero por idiota — musite en voz baja.

Me puse mi ropa rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la habitación, estaba apunto de lograr mi objetivo cuando una voz me detuvo.

—¿Tan rápido te vas? Podemos repetir lo de anoche Shōto — Dijo con voz sensual la mujer.

Suspiré frustrado — Yaoyorozu esto fue un error y lo sabes.

—Bueno yo podría creerte, pero en vista de que no es la primera vez que pasa dudo que sea eso — dijo de modo burlón.

—Estaba borracho, no tenía plena conciencia de lo que hacía —murmure en voz baja.

—Siempre estás borracho, que lamentablemente, es la décima vez que me dices esa estúpida excusa. Por lo menos ten la decencia de inventar una excusa mejor, es más, mejor dime qué no quieres estar conmigo por que rechace a los fracasados de tus amigos.

—No son ningunos fracasados, tal vez estúpidos por fijarse en alguien tan desagradable como tú.

— ¿Desagradable? No me hagas reír, si fuera tan desagradable como tú lo dices no estarías conmigo, ni me dirias cosas como "Eres la única chica de esta universidad que me pone así" — Dijo molesta. — Aceptalo Shōto te gustó, pero no tienes el valor de decírtelo a tus ilusos amigos, porque temes dañarlos.

—No te hagas ilusiones, el sexo es bueno no lo niego, pero ¿Enamorarme de ti?, no seas estúpida, si algún día me llegará a enamorar sin duda no sería de ti, ¿Crees que me gustaría estar con una chica como tú que se ha acostado con prácticamente todo estudiante y no dudo que hasta maestros de este campus? — dije de modo venenoso.

Pude ver cómo el perfecto rostro de la chica se contraía en una mueca llena de furia, lo que me hizo sentir bastante satisfecho.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras pero ambos sabemos que el que siempre vuelve a mí eres tú, así que lárgate a jugar al buen amigo con Bakugo e Iida. No eres mejor que yo maldito hipócrita — susurro sin contener su enojo.

Yo me dí la vuelta y me marché en dirección a los dormitorios de mi facultad, mientras caminaba me encontré con varias personas que se detenían a saludarme. Era bastante popular, nunca tuve necesidad de entrar a algún club deportivo para destacar ya que mi linaje familiar tenía demasiado peso por sí solo, eso era algo que me encantaba, puesto que gracias a eso obtenía todo lo que quería, trato favorable de parte de mis maestros, un departamento en los dormitorios exclusivamente para mi y mis mejores amigos, chicas por montón con las que podía divertirme, un círculo exclusivo de amigos que eran también parte de la Élite de toda la ciudad.

Mi vida era perfecta, no había nada que yo deseara y no lo pudiera tener o eso pensaba, rápidamente llegue a el departamento que se me había asignado este año, abrí la puerta con pereza y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Bakugo, para contarle la situación antes de que Momo abriera su enorme boca para crear un rumor, estaba acostumbrado a entrar sin tocar, aunque al momento de abrir la puerta, rápidamente me arrepentí de no haber tocado.

Katsuki Bakugo estaba teniendo sexo con una chica, eso no me sorprendía, ya que era algo muy común para el hacerlo con cuánta chica quisiera, lo que me asombro fue la chica con la que estaba se notaba era bonita, cabello rizado, al verla con más detenimiento note que tenía un hermoso cuerpo, piel blanca que a primera vista se veía suave y algunas pecas repartidas por todo su cuerpo.

Sus gemidos era increíblemente sensuales, por lo que supuse su voz debería de ser increíblemente agradable y bonita, ellos estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que no notaron mi presencia, hasta que Bakugo la cambio de posición dejando frente a mi la vista mas amplia de su cuerpo desnudo, haciéndome ver qué mi análisis era correcto, la chica abrió los ojos y eso fue suficiente para hacerme sentir un agradable calor en todo mi cuerpo, ella grito al saberse observada por alguien más.

—Pero que mierda, sal de aquí maldito invierano bastardo — Bufo mi amigo con furia mientras la chica trataba de cubrirse inútilmente.

Yo no hacía más observar los movimientos nerviosos de la chica, mi amigo al darse cuenta de que no prestaba atención, se levantó sin molestarse en cubrirse y me empujó fuera de su habitación.

Me quedé unos segundos mirando la puerta mientras escuchaba la voz de la chica que parecía reprocharle a Bakugo, no se escuchaba la voz de el por lo que supuse estaba a nada de mandarla al demonio, pero mi sorpresa fue grande al escuchar cómo se reanudaban los gemidos, acompañado de un sonido brusco en la puerta.

Ellos estaban a menos de un metro mío cogiendo como locos y solo una maldita puerta nos separaba, tal pensamiento me hizo tener una erección inmediatamente.

—Joder — musite frustrado y me dirigí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro para no pasar por un accidente igual al de hace unos momentos y me dispuse a tocarme, imaginado a esa chica de enormes ojos esmeraldas.

Pensando en que después de que mi amigo se aburriera de ella, sin duda sería mi turno para estar entre sus piernas y disfrutar de su cuerpo sin restricción.

Sin siquiera imaginar que eso sería algo difícil de cumplir, pues esa chica era la novia de mi mejor amigo y solo se entregaba a la pasión que sentía por él.

•

•

•

•

Un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió escuchando música, hahaha espero les agrade esta nueva idea y me puedan apoyar.

Suscribanse a mi cuenta para seguir mis locos escritos .

Mucho amor y gracias a todos ustedes

DI.


	2. 2

**_"Cada segundo sin tu piel, me va secando la voz"_**

_Caifanes - Estas dormida._

•

•

•

•

**_Izuku_**

**_•_**

**_•_**

**_•_**

¿Alguna vez has querido tanto a alguien al límite de anteponer todo lo que eres solo por él?

¿No?

Pues yo si, desde que tengo memoria siempre he estado enamorada de Katsuki Bakugo, él es uno de mis amigos de la infancia, al igual que Denki Kaminari, cuando niños éramos inseparables hacíamos todo juntos a pesar de ir en grados diferentes ya que yo era un año menor, eso prevaleció hasta que ellos salieron de secundaria.

En la preparatoria ambos comenzaron a cambiar y tener interés diferentes, aun así quién hacia un mayor esfuerzo por tener tiempo para mi era Denki, él siempre trataba de demostrarme que no me dejaban de lado, pero no Katsuki, él se convirtió en alguien mucho más engreído interesado solamente en abrir piernas.

Eso me molestaba y me dolía mucho ya que yo lo quería, para mi no había nadie mejor, recuerdo las largas noches en las cuales me la pasaba llorando solo por él, mi único consuelo era mi amigo rubio que con cariño acariciaba mi cabeza y me daba palabras de aliento tratando de calmar el dolor que sentía en mi corazón.

En ese tiempo llegue a creer que me iba a morir de quererlo tanto, pues deje de comer e ir a la escuela por días, ya que no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para nada, podría haber seguido así de no ser porque Denki se armó de valor, para hablar conmigo con dureza, diciéndome que a Bakugo no le gustaban las chicas débiles, que en lugar de estarme lamentando debería hacer algo para llamar su atención y enamorarlo.

Esas palabras fueron un impulso para mi, ya que él tenía razón, era cierto que ahora Katsuki salía con montones de chicas, pero ninguna era realmente importante para él por lo que me esforcé todo mi último año de secundaria en cambiar, al entrar a preparatoria me uní a diversos clubes deportivos sabiendo que él tenía un talento innato en todo lo que hacia razón por la cual era capitán de varios equipos deportivos, así que era obvio que me toparía con él muy seguido.

Eso era perfecto para mi ya que podría lucir frente a él mi mejoría física, también cambie radicalmente mi forma de vestir, ya que solía usar cosas muy holgadas que no permitían ver mi cuerpo ya que la adolescencia no había sido muy buena conmigo, pero en el último año un milagro había ocurrido y mi menudo cuerpo se estaba desarrollado favorablemente.

De seguro esa era una señal para estar juntos creía ingenuamente, lograr que el me mirara como algo más que su inútil amiga me costo mas de de medio año, pero lo logre, me convertí en la novia de Bakugo, eso me trajo muchos problemas con varias chicas que inventa rumores a diestra y siniestra de mi querido novio, en un principio me dolía mucho las cosas que inventan, pero después de un tiempo aprendí a sobrellevarlo ya que era yo quien podía tomar su mano y besarle frente a todos, por mi ellas podían ahogarse en su veneno.

Mi relación con el era un sueño para mi, por lo que me volví ciega ante la verdad tan evidente que ante mi se manifestaba, el seguía saliendo con otras chicas, yo era la novia oficial, era claro que me quería, pero no me respetaba, aun así yo continuaba cegada porque al fin había conseguido su amor, cuando él se graduó le prepare una salida de fin de semana a la playa, él estaba algo dudoso en aceptar pero terminó cediendo ante mi insistencia, esos días juntos fueron los mejores para mi ya que me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma, en mi persiste la intensidad con la que me miro y me hizo el amor, porque eso para mí era amor en su más puro estado, que equivocada estaba.

Al entrar él a la universidad quería terminar conmigo sin darme una razón válida según mi perspectiva, yo le rogué que lo pensara mejor, pero se negó diciendo que no podía seguir conmigo, ya que quería vivir una vida plena sin ataduras de por medio, llorando le increpe, si esa era su idea desde un principio porque tomo mi virginidad, recuerdo la mueca burlona que hizo y sin ningún tipo de tacto me dijo.

— Porque yo la merecía más que cualquier estúpido extra que estaba tras de ti, esa fue mi recompensa, después de todo este tiempo de soportarte.

Después de eso no lo volví a ver por todo un año, hasta ahora tal vez tendré la suerte o desgracia de toparme con él, ya que estudiaré en la misma universidad.

Ir a la UA siempre fue mi sueño, por lo que sin importarme lo que pasó entre nosotros me dispuse a luchar por lo que me apasiona, en mi año de soltería conocí a muchos chicos, algunos de ellos mayores, como el que me trajo hasta mi soñada universidad.

—¿Estas segura que quieres quedarte en los dormitorios de este lugar? podrías quedarte en mi casa — Dice el chico pelinegro acariciando mi mano con suavidad.

Sonrió y con cordialidad le contestó —No es bien visto que una chica viva con un chico que no es su novio.

—Eso lo podríamos cambiar, pero tu no quieres —Resoplo molesto.

—Touya yo...

El puso un dedo en mi labio y negó con la cabeza — No lo digas, ese tipo no te merece, aun así no me rendiré, me gustas Izuku, llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa ¿De acuerdo? — Preguntó

Me sonroje ante lo que dijo asentí en respuesta y lo abrace para despedirme, ojala pudiera corresponderle, pero la realidad era que a pesar de todo yo seguía queriendo a Bakugo Katsuki o eso me aferraba a creer.

Baje del auto con cuidado tomando mis bolso, mis padres habían enviado mis maletas hace varios días y habían contratado a alguien que hiciera más acogedor mi futuro hogar por los próximos años, el ser hija de uno de los empresarios más prósperos de todo el país tenía sus ventajas y me otorgaron un departamento para mi sola en el campus, la verdad era que yo no quería aceptarlo, ya que prefería vivir como todos los demás alumnos pero mi madre había insistido tanto en que lo aceptara que termine por hacerlo.

Suspire con aburrimiento, las clases no empezaban hasta mañana, por lo que tenía un día libre, así que decidí, llamar a Denki para vernos y salir un rato, al marcar su número me sonaba que estaba apagado o fuera del área de servicio.

—No puede ser contesta Denki — Murmuré mientras caminaba sin fijarme en nada, hasta que choque con alguien.

—Deberías fijarte por donde caminas inútil — Musitó una voz enojada que yo conocía muy bien.

—Ay santa mierda, no puede ser, esto debe de ser una broma — Me dije mentalmente, me giré dispuesta a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, pero un agarre en mi hombro me detuvo.

—¿Acaso no te vas a Disculpar? — Bufo furioso el chico dándome la vuelta con brusquedad, al girarme y verme mejor me reconoció al instante —¿Deku?

—Bakugo — Dije secamente —Lo lamento, no vi por donde caminaba, ahora si me disculpas debo irme —Dije tratando de darme la vuelta para irme, pero él me detuvo agarrando mi brazo.

—Te ves diferente, tu cabello está más corto, tu cuerpo más desarrollado, sin duda alguna eres una chica muy hermosa — Murmuró en voz baja.

Sin quererlo me sonroje y sentí mi corazón latir como loco — Si, bueno gracias, realmente fue un gusto verte, pero yo estaba en camino de buscar a Denki, así que nos veremos después, supongo — Murmuré nerviosa, quería irme de aquel lugar, sentía que si estaba un segundo más ahí, él podría escuchar a la perfección mi frenético corazón latiendo como loco.

—Espera Deku, yo se donde esta Denki ahora, puedo llevarte con él si quieres —Ofreció de forma amable.

Lo mire con incomodidad por unos segundos, antes de declinar su oferta —No quiero ser una molestia para ti Bakugo, mejor lo veo después.

—Me odias ¿No? por eso no quieres aceptar mi ayuda — Murmuró con voz triste.

—No, claro que no es eso — dije de forma apresurada, mientras veía la cara del chico que tanto me gustaba llena de pena y arrepentimiento, algo que era muy poco usual en él —Bakugo, podrías llevarme con Denki por favor —Musite rápidamente, para que borrara esa expresión de su rostro.

El cambió radicalmente su expresión, con una sonrisa de suficiencia me contesto —Claro Deku, ven por aquí, yo te llevaré con él.

Yo no hice más que seguirlo hasta un exclusivo lugar del campus donde estaban ubicados los departamentos para gente de élite como nosotros, note como abrió la puerta del departamento con total confianza, no se me hizo raro, ya que al ser amigos de toda la vida era obvio que Denki le diera una copia de la llave de su departamento.

—Él está allá —Dijo señalando una puerta.—Solo tienes que abrir la puerta y lo encontrarás.

—Ya veo, supongo está dormido, creo que entonces vendré en un rato mas, no quiero perturbar su sueño .

—Oh vamos Deku, a él le encantara verte, vamos abre la puerta y dale una sorpresa.

Me acerque a la puerta de forma dudosa y la abrí tratando de no hacer ruido, por si mi rubio amigo estaba dormido.

—Permiso —Musite nerviosa y me adentre al cuarto, estaba algo oscuro por lo que me dirigí a la ventana para abrir las cortinas, pero no pude terminar mi tarea, ya que escuche como azotaron la puerta, acto seguido sentí como unos brazos me daban vuelta para aprisionarme contra ellos.

—¿Sabes cuánto te he extrañado Deku? — Murmuró el chico, mientras me estrechaba más fuerte entre sus brazos.

—Si mal no recuerdo tu fuiste quien me dejó porque querías vivir la vida loca, ahora suéltame Bakugo — Musite con molestia, tratando de ocultar mis nervios ante su cercanía.

—¿Bakugo? ¿Donde quedo el Kaachan o Katsuki? —Preguntó con tristeza impregnada en la voz.

—No tengo ganas de tener esta conversación, así que suéltame ya — Dije tratando de sonar ruda.

—Pero yo si quiero tener esta conversación, Izuku se que fui un idiota e inmaduro que te lastimo con palabras y acciones, pero ya no soy igual, yo cambie me di cuenta de mis errores, así que por eso quiero pedirte que me disculpes, se que tal vez no basta, pero perdón, por no estar cuando me necesitabas, por no escucharte cuando querias hablar, por no amarte como tu me amabas, perdón Izuku.

Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos sin poderlas detener, escuchar aquello es lo que siempre necesite me recargue contra su hombro y llore hasta que me desahogue. Al levantar mi vista vi que me miraba con total culpabilidad, me soltó de su agarre para limpiar mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Lo siento, yo no quería hacerte llorar —Murmuró nervioso.

—Descuida, ya sabes como soy de sentimental.

—Lo sé, es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti —Dijo mientras me miraba fijamente con sus hermosos ojos llenos de anhelo.

Eso solo genero en mi, una agradable sensación en mi vientre bajo, que me advertía que ésto podría acabar mal.

—Bueno, me alegra que hayamos arreglado todo, pero creo que debo irme. —Dije mientras me removía nerviosa, pensando en cómo salir de ese lugar, pero todo pensamiento fue cortado cuando Katsuki habló.

—Se mía de nuevo Izuku, volvamos a ser novios.

Un sonrojo monumental cubrió mi rostro al procesar sus palabras — Pe.. Pero qué dices Katsuki —Murmuré con vergüenza.

—Lo que oyes Izuku, quiero que vuelvas conmigo, no hay ninguna chica en este mundo con la que yo quiera estar a parte de ti, Te amo, me costó mucho tiempo aceptarlo, y ahora que lo he hecho no estoy dispuesto a rendirme, o aceptar un no por respuesta.

Escuchar eso me hizo sentir sumamente feliz, aun así trate de contener mi emoción, no quería salir lastimada nuevamente —¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? eres un chico atractivo que puede estar con cuanta chica quiera — Dije con cautela.

—A la mierda las demás chicas, todas ellas son unas brujas, la única que me interesa eres tu te amo ¿Cuantas veces te lo debo repetir para que me creas? —Preguntó irritado.

—Muchas veces a decir verdad — Murmuré con timidez.

—Bien — Dijo y me tiro a la cama para subirse encima de mi.

—Te amo —Beso mi frente —Te amo — Beso mis mejillas —Te amo —Beso la punta de mi nariz, miro mis labios fijamente, se acercó lentamente y me susurro con devoción — Te amo Izuku, tanto, que me voy a volver loco si me dices que no — Dijo para después reclamar mis labios.

Me besó de forma tierna, pude sentir el amor en su forma tan cuidadosa de besarme, me sentía como en un sueño del que no quería despertar nunca, se separó de mí y me miró con adoración mientras acariciaba mis mejillas

—¿Y bien qué dices? — murmuró contra mis labios.

—Si, yo quiero volver a ser tu novia —Dije con ensoñación.

Él me sonrió y dijo —Esa es mi chica —Entonces me volvió a besar, pero esta vez de modo mucho más demandante, su lengua invadió mi cavidad bucal saboreando cada rincón de esta, sin poder evitarlo, solté un gemido, que hizo aún más desesperado aquel beso.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, con la respiración acelerada, fue entonces cuando sentí algo duro rozar mi pierna. —Eso es — Murmuré nerviosa.

—Mierda, lo siento, no era mi intención ponerme así, pero en mi defensa, puedo decir que tu contribuiste un poco a que acabara de este modo —Murmuró con diversión.

Yo me sonroje ante lo que había dicho, pero también me excité sobre manera, por lo que me acomode mejor para poder rozar nuestras intimidades, me frote contra él haciéndolo soltar un jadeo.

—¿Que haces? —Musitó con los dientes apretados, tratando de controlar su voz, pues yo no dejaba de frotarme.

—Estoy ayudándote cariño, quiero que te sientas bien —Respondí con voz entrecortada.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, para ya — Murmuró contra mi cuello.

—No puedo, esto se siente jodidamente bien Kaachan, te deseo tanto dentro de mi —Dije olvidando mi pudor.

Él gruño y me beso con desesperación, de a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo de nuestros cuerpos, hasta quedar totalmente desnudos, en ese momento nos entregamos a la pasión tan abrasadora que provocaba nuestro amor, sin importarnos nada más.

El sentirlo dentro de mi cuerpo después de tanto tiempo se sentía jodidamente bien, nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, y eso no hacía más que hacer todo demasiado placentero.

—Eres tan jodidamente estrecha, Izuku —Decía mi chico mientras me embestía con rapidez.

—Tan jodidamente bueno — Balbuce en respuesta, ya que no podía pensar con claridad, pues me encontraba perdida en las deliciosas sensaciones que me estaba proporcionando mi amado.

Hicimos el amor por tanto tiempo, que perdí la noción de todo hasta que en nuestra quinta ronda él me giró de frente hacia la puerta, estábamos tan hundidos en lo nuestro que no note como unos ojos bicolores me escrutaban con la mirada, hasta que abrí los ojos debido a la intromisión de Bakugo en mi interior, fue que lo vi ahí parado, grite debido a la vergüenza que me provocó me viera alguien más en ese estado, mi novio le empezó a gritar que se largara, pero el chico no me quitaba la mirada, yo traté de cubrirme como pude, al no marcharse el chico Katsuki se levantó de la cama sin importarle que estuviera desnudo, lo empujo fuera de la habitación y le azoto la puerta en la cara cerrando con seguro la misma.

Después del susto yo lo comencé a sermonear, por no haberme dicho que vivía con más personas, sentía mi rostro ardiendo de vergüenza, por lo que me puse a murmurar sin control, planeando mi vida en otro planeta, ya que no soportaría ver a la cara a ese chico que probablemente era amigo de Katsuki, mis murmullos callaron cuando él me levantó entre su brazos y me beso con pasión.

—Olvida a ese bastardo, solo concéntrate en lo que hacemos tu y yo —Dijo en voz baja pegando mi espalda contra la fría puerta, penetrándome en el acto.

Toda idea desapareció de mi cabeza nuevamente, al sentirlo adentrándose en mi interior, gemí de felicidad y me dispuse a disfrutar del cuerpo de mi novio que se movía sin control, sacándome gemidos cada vez más altos.

Porque si estaba con él podía enfrentar todo, pues él era mi fortaleza para no sucumbir a todo aquello que ante mi se presentará.

•

•

•

**"¿Si tu te vas, a donde voy? No me obedecen mis pies"**

_Caifanes - Estas dormida**.**_

**_•_**

**_•_**

**_•_**

Disfruten lectores

DI


	3. 3

💣**Bakugo**💣

* * *

Puedo escuchar su corazón latir tranquilamente mientras estoy recostado sobre su pecho, es evidente que está dormida después de todo debe estar muy cansada, pues pasamos horas haciendo el amor.

**Haciendo el amor.**

Joder, si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un año que iba a estar enamorado como una jodida colegiala me hubiera burlado de esa persona no sin antes haberle roto la cara, yo detestaba todo lo referente al amor gracias a mis padres y su forma tan insana según yo de llevar su matrimonio.

Cuando era niño me prometí a mí mismo no enamorarme pues eso solo te hace débil, bastaba solo con ver a mi padre para que yo sintiera temor de acabar igual a él.

Por eso para mí solo existiría el placer carnal y nada más, aunque eso cambió gracias a la inútil chica que acepte por novia, la verdad era que solo la había aceptado por lastima, yo no planeaba nada serio, pero aun así eso no me detuvo de aceptar tener sexo con ella.

Yo ya había estado anteriormente con muchas mujeres las cuales hacían caras exageradas y gemidos estúpidos tratando de ser sensuales, fallando miserablemente pues la mayor parte del tiempo me sentía incómodo pues era como si estuviera en una película porno y no de buena calidad precisamente.

Por eso tal vez es que me impresionó su forma de ser al estar conmigo, sin dudar puedo decir que fue el mejor sexo de mi vida, su interior me recibía completamente, ella gimoteaba de gusto al sentirme cada vez adentrándome más, balbuceaba palabras lascivas para mí lo que solo lograba ponerme más duro, arañaba mi espalda y decía mi nombre con tal fervor que no tarde mucho en llegar a mi clímax.

Nunca antes me había arrepentido de mis decisiones hasta ese día, pues me di cuenta que ella se había entregado a mí por amor, ya que era virgen, la mancha de sangre en las sabanas eran prueba de la estupidez que pensé cometer en ese momento, pues si bien me acostaba con muchas chicas mi única regla era no hacerlo con chicas vírgenes.

Ya que anteriormente había tenido una muy mala experiencia, esa chica me había querido engatusar al hacerme sentir mierda pues según ella la virginidad era algo muy especial que solo se le daba a la persona amada, me costó mucho dinero deshacerme de ella, no quería volver a pasar por algo así tal razón me llevó a prometer no volver a estar con mujeres así.

Por eso al ver esa mancha en las sabanas, sentí mucha rabia y enojo, me había engañado pensé, yo no quería nada que me uniera a nadie, pero había tomado algo muy importante para ella así que estaba condenado de una u otra forma a cargar con mi estúpida acción, además si les decía a sus padres estaba acabado, ellos sin dudar me obligarían a estar con ella para siempre.

La odie tanto por eso, razón por la cual me desquite rompiendo su corazón, recuerdo que la trate como a una basura, me burle de su estupidez para apaciguar el miedo que sentía, yo no quería lazos con ninguna mujer, mucho menos con la chica que en un momento llegué a considerar mi amiga.

El dejarla y alejarme de ella fue lo mejor para mí, además me entere que no les había dicho nada a sus padres del porque terminamos eso me hizo estar más tranquilo, ya que me ahorraría problemas, así que me dedique a disfrutar mi nueva vida en la universidad.

Los primeros meses los pase increíblemente bien, salía con chicas me acostaba con ellas, y después no las volvía a ver, eso era justo lo que a mí me gustaba, solo sexo sin compromisos de por medio, ni nada que nos uniera después.

Mi forma de pensar siguió así hasta el sexto mes en que conocí a Momo Yaoyorozu, esa chica era jodidamente hermosa, me hizo cambiar todo aquello en lo que creía, nunca quise estar tanto con alguien como con ella, amable, inteligente, bonita, popular, era todo lo que yo podría deseaba en una chica ya que no se parecía en nada a mi jodida Madre.

Salí con ella por unos dos meses, que para mí habían sido como la gloria misma.

Casi a principios del tercer mes me arme de valor para pedirle ser mi novia en una fiesta que se había organizado en su facultad, ese día algo curioso paso, mi nuevo amigo y compañero de departamento, le declaró su amor abiertamente, exclamando un largo discurso de que en esos casi dos meses no podía verse con nadie más que con ella, eso solo provoco que la rabia me invadiera y abriera la boca para cuestionarla sobre si eso era cierto.

Para mi sorpresa ella ni se inmuto, y como si no se tratara de nada importante dijo que había estado saliendo con los dos, ambos nos pusimos furiosos, pero ella acabó por convertir la furia en humillación, ya que en voz alta y en frente de toda la gente a ambos nos rebajó diciéndonos que solo había salido con nosotros para llegar a Shoto Todoroki.

Las mirada de pena no se hicieron esperar por parte de algunos presentes y otros tantos se burlaban de nosotros pues encontraban divertida la situación.

Recuerdo haber faltado a clases por toda una semana, pues me sentía demasiado avergonzado debido a la humillación, fue en esos días que recordé a Izuku y lo injusto, cruel e inmaduro que fui con ella, anhele sentir sus abrazos, sus mimos para subirme el ánimo.

Las canciones que cantaba para mí en los días de lluvia cuando no podíamos salir a pasear, la preocupación que expresaba siempre hacia mi persona, en esos momentos solo necesitaba un poco de apoyo por lo que sin dudarlo tome las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí hacia nuestra ciudad de origen, pues necesitaba verla para obtener un poco de apoyo de alguien.

Al llegar a su casa me detuve a pensar cual sería la mejor forma para presentarme ante ella, pues no habíamos terminado de la forma más cordial debido a mis jodidos miedos, estaba planeando mi discurso de disculpas cuando la divisé salir de su casa.

Estaba a punto de bajarme del auto para correr a su encuentro, pero antes de hacer eso vi como un sujeto iba hacia ella y la abrazaba con posesión, me quede anonadado por unos segundos mientras veía como ella correspondía su abrazo, ver eso provocó un malestar muy grande en mí que no podía comprender.

Recuerdo haberlos seguido a todos lados a los que fueron ese día, en ese tiempo pude observar como ese tipo veía a Izuku, la miraba con adoración, no se perdía detalle de cada cosa que hacía o decía, incluso si ella bostezaba él la veía maravillado.

Cuando la fue a dejar a su casa todo se tornó como una pesadilla para mí, pues él se inclinó para besarla, al ver que ella no hacía ningún amago de detenerlo actúe sin pensar, tome la primer cosa que encontré a la mano y la lance con dirección a su cabeza.

Funcionó, ya que el golpe lo sorprendió haciéndolo olvidar momentáneamente su anterior acción, eso me hizo respirar con tranquilidad, ya que yo no quería que ese tocara a mi antigua, novia y amiga.

Después de eso se me hizo una costumbre ir los fines de semana a espiar a Izuku, pues quería saber si salía con más chicos, mi sorpresa fue grande al ver que efectivamente salía con muchos chicos.

Aunque ella parecía tratarlos como simples amigos, sin darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de ellos que eran conquistarla; ya que había notado como algunos trataban de llamar su atención con sutiles roces , pero ella ni cuenta se daba.

Eso me hacía sentir tranquilo, ya que notaba que no estaba interesada en nada más que una amistad, además de que parecía ser poco efusiva con ellos, mi tranquilidad duró algún tiempo hasta que un día la observe salir con quien menos esperaba, mi rubio amigo, al cual por cierto ya casi no le hablaba desde lo sucedido con Izuku.

Esa salida fue mi punto de quiebre ya que me molestó sobre manera el cómo trato al idiota ese, lo llenaba de besos en las mejillas, abrazos y caricias en su espalda, ella parecía genuinamente feliz y eso me molestaba mucho, por lo que al terminar su "cita" decidí encarar a mi ex supuesto mejor amigo de la infancia.

—Kaminari —Solté molesto.

—Ah Bakugo, hasta que te dignas a salir de tu escondite. —Musito desinteresadamente.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, por lo que no supe qué responder.

—Si bueno, es obvio que nos estuviste siguiendo, no eres nada sutil, tienes suerte de que Zuku sea una despistada y no se dé cuenta que llevas siguiéndola por casi dos meses —Murmuró como si nada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Pregunte con incredulidad.

—Es fácil, hace casi dos meses de lo de Yaomomo, además te conozco lo suficiente para saber cómo eres, cada que tu tenías un problema corrías a los brazos de Izuku, veo que aun tienes esa costumbre, aunque parece que no has podido acercarte gracias a todos los chicos que están tras ella ¿No?

—Así es —Murmure en voz baja.

—Bueno, pues te diré algo querido amigo, Izuku está a nada de ser novia de un tal Touya.

— ¿Y eso porque debería importarme? —Pregunte tratando de ocultar mi enojo al escuchar aquello.

—Quien sabe —Dijo levantando los hombros, dio vuelta y se marchó.

Esa conversación con Denki me hizo reflexionar, pero lo más importante me hizo darme cuenta de una cosa, yo siempre estuve enamorado de Izuku, era tan obvio que me di una palmada en la frente por ser tan estúpido por tantos años.

Eso explicaba por qué siempre quería tenerla para mí, alejando a todos aquellos que amenazaban con quitarme su atención, incluso hasta Denki sufrió a causa de eso en la niñez, ya que era demasiado posesivo, con la pequeña pecosa.

El descubrir mis sentimientos me hizo feliz, por lo cual quise ir con Denki para que él lo supiera, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, al llegar a su departamento un chico pelirrojo me abrió la puerta, lo aventé a un lado y me dirigí hacia a la habitación que tenía una placa con el nombre del rubio, abrí la puerta sin tocar, él estaba sentado en su cama con una lap top en sus piernas, al verme levantó un ceja con sorpresa.

—Bakugo ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó curioso.

—Denki, yo la amo —Dije mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

El me dio una sonrisa torcida

—Vaya, hasta que te das cuenta, creí que nunca lo harías y que yo ya no podría retrasar más el enamoramiento de Zuku por otra persona. —Dijo burlón.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? —Dije con mucha curiosidad.

Él se aclaró la garganta y me miró fijamente mientras hablaba

—Quiero decir que todo este tiempo he estado ayudándote, grandísimo tonto, de no ser por mi Izuku ya tendría otro novio, ese Touya es muy persuasivo, pero yo lo soy aún más.—Dijo con orgullo.

— ¿Por qué tu harías algo así por mí?—Pregunte en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Por qué más va a ser? porque eres mi amigo, pensé que el idiota aquí era yo —Dijo molesto.

—¿Cómo me puedes considerar un amigo, después de todo lo que te he hecho? Deje de hablarte, te evite, incluso un día te humille, yo nunca he hecho nada por ti ¿Por qué aun así tú haces esto por mí?—Pregunte dolido.

—Bueno, admito que todo lo que me hiciste si me dolió, pero yo ya te he perdonado por eso, no es bueno vivir en el pasado, además prometimos ser siempre amigos ¿Recuerdas? —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—No te merezco, ni a ti ni a Izuku — Murmure con amargura.

—Es posible que no, pero así te queremos viejo

—Idiota —Susurre un poco más calmado

—Pero soy tu idiota —Guiño un ojo mientras decía aquello.

Desde ese día recuperé mi amistad con Denki, también me hice amigo de su compañero de departamento Kirishima, ahora era común para mi ir con ellos y pasar el rato.

Fueron esos dos los que me animaron a intentar recuperar mi antigua relación con Izuku, ambos me daban ánimos, también me decían que debía ser paciente y tomar todo con calma, yo iba a seguir sus consejos, pero el verla de nuevo hizo que todo se me fuera de las manos y terminara haciendo el amor por horas con ella.

De seguro Denki me regañaría por actuar así, pero bueno, ahora Izuku era mi novia de nuevo y estaba en mis brazos, ese regaño valdría malditamente la pena.

—Por favor, nunca me dejes ni me engañes como mi madre — Susurre mientras ella dormía.

Porque aunque había aceptado mi amor por esa chica peliverde, los miedos de mi infancia siempre estarían presentes en mi vida, por eso ese día mientras veía dormir a la chica que amaba, le rogué al Dios que nos había creado que me permitiera conservar esta felicidad por mucho tiempo, ya que si ella me fallaba también, yo no sabría qué hacer con todo este ardiente amor, que sentía que a cada instante me consumía de a poco la razón.

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

Espero que les guste


End file.
